Family of the Dead Part ll: The Bloody and the Broken
by Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon
Summary: Eight months since a shocking death still leaves Riley Merger gripping onto reality by her fingertips. Her short-lived romance with Carl is now reduced to a constant test of trust. When a shocking secret is revealed,their feelings come to head,resulting in a battle of hate,love,blood and justice. It only leaves Daryl to pull them back together before the trigger is pulled. Carl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm baaaaccckkk . . .**_

**Ha,hey everybody! So yes,I have returned,bringing this sequel that will hopefully make you smile,cry and exceed your expectations. To let you guys know,this story is a lot _sadder,_ I guess. It deals with many grief driven actions,so if that stuff makes you uncomfortable,I'm sorry. **

**I want thank all of you that have read Family of the Dead. It all meant so much to me.**

**Just a tiny warning before we kick this off: due to the incomplete plot of the 4th season,where this story is taking place,I may go AU in later chapters.**

**P.S. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FAMILY OF THE DEAD,GO READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own TWD or its characters,just Riley)**

There are five stages of grief.

Riley remembers each of them from some old,seemingly ancient memory that had been pushed into the back of her head,dusty and tattered,waiting for her to pick back up. It was like looking through a

The first is denial.

_She stared down at the worn,patchy length of cloth in her hands,the same one he had bundled up in just this morning. It was nearly falling apart,her fingers gentle as they lightly stroked over the torn embroidery._

_"Riles,"_

_She didn't look up at the gruff man who stood in her doorway. She knew his eyes would hold worry in them. She didn't understand why he was so worried._

_"Hmm?" She responds softly,her main interest in the patchy little teddy bear that smiled up at her from the fabric beneath her fingertips._

_She hears him shuffle uncomfortably,picturing his usually dirty, intense face to be set in an expression of unease._

_"Riles," he says again,his voice low and careful. "Ya' need to get out. Talk to someone. I know Carol has been missin' ya'. Carl too. He's goin' crazy with worry,I guess. I don't really know though. It's just what Carol 's been telling me."_

_"I'm fine," she replies,her voice sounding distant and hollow,though she thought that must've just been in her head. "I like being alone."_

_He is quite for a moment,Riley thinking he had left when she heard a low growl._

_"Bullshit."_

_She looked at him then,knowing he'd see the thing in her eyes that had scared off everyone else. She loved Daryl,but this feeling,this emptiness, was just too much. His face instantly morphed from irritation to shock,though he reigned it quickly._

_"I like being alone Daryl," she repeated. "Stop worrying about me."_

_He stared at her,his blue eyes conflicting. His next words were surprisingly soft._

_"He's dead,Riley," He says gesturing to the blanket in her hands. "He's been dead."_

_Riley now looks down at the tattered material,then back at him,very confused. _

_"But," her voice came out so small and feeble,she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she would've cursed at her weakness. "He was here just this morning. I remember? He was,wasn't he?"_

_Daryl looked upon her with sad eyes._

_"It wasn't this mornin',Riles."_

_Her eyes widened,the pushed memories trickling back to her. "Then when was it?_

_Daryl sighed. "Its been two weeks since we buried him."_

_Riley didn't speak,knowing he was right. He took that as a sign to continue._

_"Two weeks,Riles. Two weeks since the Governor dragged his ass here,since Micheal got bit,since ya' locked yourself in here,after ya' cut yer hair."_

_At the mention of her hair,Riley reached up and ran her fingers through the shortened locks. She remembers the snip of the scissors,the cold metal guaranteeing safety._

_Daryl cleared his throat,catching her attention once more._

_"Riles look," he says,crossing his arms. "I'm goin' on a run. Just down to this liquor store a bit a ways. If your as sick as me with these walls then I recommend ya' come with. Gettin' out could be good for ya'."_

_She stares at him,her mind conflicted._

_"Alright," she murmurs quietly after a moment. "I'll go. Just give me a second."_

_Daryl nods,not pushing her for information before walking away. Riley looks down at the blanket in her lap,then to her pillow,where a knife she hadn't touched in two weeks lay under,waiting for blood._

_She took a deep breath._

_Riley then gently places the blanket onto the bed,pulling her knife from under its resting place. _

_"Riles!" Daryl yells from somewhere in the cell block._

_She looks back at the blanket. Michaels blanket. Another deep breath_

_Riley then then hurries off toward Daryl,now looking forward to getting out of the constricting prison. A new feeling started to bloom deep within her then._

_Rage._

* * *

Carl Grimes watched the only girl he's ever liked tease him,like him,then hate him.

He watched her die from the inside as she returned from the prison,her brothers blood on her hands. It was horrible. He wanted to help so badly,but she never let him.

At first,when he'd try to walk to her,she wouldn't even look at him,which she did to everyone else. That was till Daryl coaxed her out of her cell,out into the world once more,leading her into what she was now.

She first looked upon Carl with hate,scaring him so bad he thought he had truly lost her. That hate somehow shifted into dislike,then finally to indifference. He tried so hard to talk to her,to let her understand,but the more and more she pushed him away,the more he realized how badly he screwed up.

It had been eight months since Michaels death,seven since Merle's and the Woodbury people joining the group. It had been hard,but they all pulled through,Carl settling his own demons.

Killing that Woodbury boy had been a mistake,a horrible one. He had to live with that burden for the rest of his life,and he prayed that Riley would never find out.

"Carl!"

Carl looked up at a irritated Patrick. The other boy gestured to the patchy soccer ball at his feet. Carl kicked it back half-heartedly,his thoughts dampening his mood dramatically.

The children laugh nearby,waving and calling out at the walkers at the fence.

Carl's eyes narrow,picking up the ball that Patrick had kicked back. He storms over to the giggling children,Patrick following close behind.

"You shouldn't name them," he snaps,catching their attention. One of the children,Lizzie,frowns at him.

"That one had a name tag," she replies,pointing to the walker they had been calling so insistently to.

"So?" He grows more and more irritated the longer he stands near these oblivious children. "Their not people. Their dead. It's stupid to give them names."

"And I think it's rude to insult innocent kids," someone snaps,making Carl turn. His heart drops at the sight of who's standing there.

Riley glares at him,arms crossed. Her hair,now nearly spiky and as long as Daryl's,was pulled back by a bandanna-made-sweatband,showing her eyes that flashed with bitterness. She wore a black tank top with black cargo pants,her knife strapped in her boot,her gun at her hip.

Patrick shuffled uncomfortably beside him. The young man had once tried to flirt with the girl,resulting in a bruised crotch and a punched rib,the latter courtesy of Carl after he had figured out about the whole ordeal. Hateful or not,his feelings for Riley refused to diminish despite her feelings towards him.

"Well," Carl says,trying to sound as less of a dick as possible. "They were naming them. That might as well lead them to them thinking walkers aren't dangerous."

Rileys eyes didn't soften. "But does that mean you have to be a complete ass about it. Christ,their _kids._"

She turned toward the children,her eyes still cold,but slightly less bitter. "But being kids doesn't keep you alive,does it?"

The children shook their heads,Lizzie looking doubtful. "What does that mean?" She asks.

"A walker isn't going to stop from attacking you if your a child. It won't look at you like any normal human being and be hesitant because of how old you are." Rileys eyes darkened. "No,it will still attack you. Bite,scratch,_feed._ They are dangerous. You don't want to forget that until their tearing you apart. "

She turned to Carl then,giving him a look he couldn't read before setting her usual glare in place,pushing past a terrified Patrick. Carl watched her leave sadly,wishing he could run after her and hug her and make everything alright.

The stringy young man next to him gave him an incredulous look. "God,she's scary. How did you ever manage to get her to like you before?"

Carl shrugged,his mind already on those happier times.

"I didn't hold her back."

* * *

**_First chapter. DONE. Ha,hope you liked it. Review/Fav/Follow_**

**_P.S. I will be changing my user name. I have an idea,but if you guys have any,just leave it in a review or PM me._**

**_Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon,over and out._**


	2. Authors Note (So Sorry)

**hey everyone. **

**I'm so sorry for this just being an Author's Note but I feel this was necessary in the current state of events.**

**In the past month I have been going through a horrible depression (at the point of suicide),the second in the last two years. I'm likely transferring to an online school and going to the doctor. Funny to think depression runs in the family. I have to have meds,so I'll be a bit off.**

**BUT I REALLY WILL TRY TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES. I love this series too much to not continue it. It would feel like all these months of writing gone to waste.**

**I just wanted to let you all know what's going on and the likely reasons if I don't update on my weekly schedule like usual. I'll try to update sometime tomorrow,if I'm feeling well enough.**

**So Sorry :'(**

**Love you all,and CILEY ON!**

**P.S: I have a poll set up concerning this story,so check that out on my profile.**

**Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon over and out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!**

**I'M CRYING. I'M SCREAMING. I'M BLUBBERING LIKE A BABY. I'M IN A GLASS CASE OF EMOTION.**

**Herschel! Christ,WHY? You will be fondly missed, . :(**

**(Wrote that two weeks ago,after the finale. Still feeling it)**

**So I'm back! Just wanted to thank you all for your concern over me,it just warms my heart. A special thanks to marsbonde and imnoprincessFYI for those awesome messages. You guys are amazing. Reading those and watching some Pewdiepie lifted my mood enough to get this out.**

**P.S: I do have a poll set up that concerns this particular story,though it will be closing soon,so vote fast!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Daryl watched the little spat between Riley and Carl with a frown,seeing the boys shoulders droop as she turned her back to him,making her way towards Daryl. She looked angry,but she also looked tired,like she was sick of these constant fights between her and her old friend.

It worried Daryl.

"Poor Carl,"Carol said from her place behind the table,where she was still collecting plates from breakfast. He turns to her,eyebrow raised slightly.

"What'd ya mean?" He asks.

The silver-haired woman looks away from the squabbling teens to him. "Don't you see it?" She says. "He's heartbroken. Poor boy has no idea what to do,but still tries because of how much he cares."

He snorts. "He shouldn't of pissed her off then."

Carol shot him a look of disapproval. "Don't be so hard on him. Yes,he messed up,his attitude those months after Michaels death not helping his cause whatsoever,but he's trying."

Riley stormed past them suddenly,ending their conversation for the moment. Carol looked from Daryl to her,then called out to her.

"Riley," she says,the teen turning to them. "Daryl is taking a group out on a run and they have another seat available. He's is wondering if you'd like to go."

Daryl glared at Carol,not wanting Riley to go on the run. It was dangerous,something he didn't think she was quiet ready for yet. The girls platinum eyes studied them both for a moment,as if seeing if it was a trick or not. After awhile,her face softened a bit.

"Sure," she draws out slowly,almost unsure of her answer. "I'll get ready then meet you at the cars when we're all loaded."

Carol discreetly nudged him,signalling that Riley was talking to him. Daryl cleared his throat and gave a curt nod,his tone low with contained anger towards the small woman beside him. "Yeah,that's fine. We'll be headin' out in an hour.

Riley nodded before turning back around and slipping into the cell block. Daryl let out an irritated growl the moment she was gone,his attention now on his grinning best friend. She raised a brow at him,as if she did not know why he was upset.

"Why the hell did you go off and say that?" He snapped,crossing his arms to hold him back from punching something.

"She needs it,Daryl." Carol replies,focusing back on her previous task of washing the dishes. "Being cooped up in this place for so long can make anyone irritable,especially her. And who knows? Maybe she'll kill some walkers and get some anger out. She hasn't really ever had the chance."

Daryl scowled at her,standing directly in front of her so she had no choice but to focus only on him."Do you remember what happened last time she went on a run? She nearly killed herself!"

"But it's been months since then,Daryl!" She shot back,crossing her arms as well. "Its a large group that's going anyway. Do you really think she'll pull some stupid stunt with so many at risk?"

His eyes narrowed,him hating how right she was. "No," he replies,his voice low but dangerous,like treading through the wild in the dead of night. "But you didn't see her Carol. That day,that look in her eyes. She just didn't _care."_

Carol sighs,running a dainty hand through her short hair. "I'm sorry Daryl,but maybe she does need this. Sheltering her any longer could trigger something bad. And it's just a supply run,isn't it? In and out,nice and easy,right?"

He nodded hesitantly,the urge to carry on this fight diminishing.

She was right about that,he was just a run. In and out,nice and easy. Done a thousand times. The mere definition of simplicity in this hell. And simplicity was just the thing they didn't get.

* * *

"Homicidal Cop?"

Laughs broke out through the small group,Zach turning red. Daryl simply snorted.

"Sure kid,sure." He says,rolling his eyes. Riley shakes her head from her place beside him,her knees pulled up as she sat on the concrete with her back against the Big Spot wall.

"Aw,well I guess I'll just have to try again tomorrow." Zach says with an overly dramatic sigh. He glances down at Riley then,a toothy grin still on his face. "You guess,Riley."

Daryl and Riley both look at the young man,Daryl's eyes narrowing slightly. It was a push to have her even out like this,but to put her as the main focus was just plain dangerous for her wellbeing alone.

The brunette looks up at him warily. "What?"

"You guess what Daryl used to be," he says brightly. " I already used up my chance today,but you haven't."

Daryl was ready to tell the kid he was teasing the wrong person when Riley surprised them all by answering.

"Construction worker," she says simply,sending Michonne into a fit of giggles once more.

Daryl and Zack both stare at her. The younger man looks appalled. "Why do you think that?" He asks,clearly confused on her guess.

"Well," she draws out in that same slow tone she had used earlier. "It fits Daryl."

"How so?" Zack asks the same moment Daryl snaps, "What the he'll ya' mean by that?"

A small smile forms on her lips,a rare sight that surprises him. "Think about it. He's hot-headed,strong,stubborn,a bit racist-" Glenn laughs" -and loud when he wants to be."

Daryl shakes his head this time,narrowing his eyes at her. "Do you got a bone to pick with me or what,Short Straw?"

* * *

The store was quite at first,unnerving Riley. She slipped aisle to aisle,grabbing anything useful before moving on,never staying in one place for more than a few seconds. She didn't know what came over her,but the air had a tinge she could not place.

She wanted to relax,but she just couldn't. So she nearly it herself when someone had suddenly touched her shoulder. She spun around to find only Zack grinning at her. She huffed irritability.

"Jesus Christ," she hissed. "Are you writing a death note or something? I could've blown you head off!"

He only laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you,Riley. I just had this brilliant idea about what you said earlier."

She snorted."Brilliant?"

"Yeah," he replies,obviously not taking note of her snarky attitude. "I was thinking,what if Daryl was a construction worker and a detective? Like,his personality meshes with both,right?"

She stared at him. "Uh,that sounds . . . Very creative,Zach."

"I know,right?" His grin widens,his voice switching into one of over-deep,silly dramatics. "Daryl Dixon: Undercover cop,posing as an everyday construction worker. Fucking. Brilliant."

She laughed then,a full from the belly laugh. It was almost new,and Zach joined in silliness was cut short though when a crash sounded from the other side of the store,followed by a cry of pain.

Zach just managed to yell "Bob!", when a loud crack echoed from above them. They looked up to see long cracks along the frail plaster,the cheap roofing material soiled by some foil yellow liquid.

Rileys eyes widened. "What the hell-"

The roofing gave in suddenly,a walker spilling out. She screamed,falling away from the airborne undead,pulling Zack along with her. Gore splattered their clothes as the walker slammed into the ground,luckily killing it on impact and away from them.

They jumped back up and pulled out their weapons,more walkers falling from the roof in a sick, plaster,walker hail storm. They ran toward the crash,killing walkers along the way,to find Bob trapped under a fallen shelf,Daryl and Glenn trying desperately to push it off while keeping walkers from ripping into their flesh. Zack put away his weapon and began to lift the shelf as well,Bob whimpering in pain beneath them.

A walker stumbled towards Daryl suddenly,mouth gaping and ready to tear into the hunters throat when Riley threw herself at it,knocking it onto the floor. She held it between her knees as she tore her knife from her boot,slipping the blade into the abominations head before she could realise what she was doing.

As she stood,another scream pierced the air. Riley turned,her heart dropping at what unfolded before her. Zack,in his effort to help Daryl and Glenn save Bob,had gotten bitten by a walker in the Achilles,followed by another,taking him down.

"NO!" She screamed. "ZACK!"

Daryl grabbed her arm roughly. "We gotta go!"

Riley looks up at him,horrified as Zacks screams sound from somewhere in the darkness. Tyreese and Sasha help run a injured Bob out of the store,Glenn and Michonne right at their heels. More of the roof began to cave in,a sick sound of breaking metal going along with it.

Daryl growled then. "We don't have time for this!"

He grabs her suddenly,pulling her over his shoulder as he sprints out the store,giving her a perfect view as the store caves in,Zacks screams dying along with him and the many walkers within.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed_**

**_Follow/Favorite/Review if you did!_**

**_Remember:the poll is still up so just go on my profile to check it out._**

**_Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon ,over and out._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews,you guys are so amazing,and here's my little Christmas gift to you all (or any other holiday you celebrate) that I know you will ****like.**

**All as ,my poll is closed and results are in so thanks everyone who voted!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Carl was eating his dinner when a loud crash echoed through the cafeteria. Everyone in proximity turned over to see Nick, a boy from Woodbury,run into Mika. The little girl appeared to have been getting her dinner,while Nick had been arguing with one of the other boys about something before spinning around and stomping off,running into the poor girl in the process.

Carl frowned as the other boy looked upon Mika with narrowed eyes. He hated Nick. The boy was loud,rude and just plain mean. To make it worse,he had tried nonstop to get Rileys attention. It pissed Carl off,though Riley never responded to his advances. She usually would just roll her eyes and walk away,but Nick was persistent.

Mika looked terrified,knowing of Nicks horrible temper. She started to mumble words of an apology,picking up her tray and ruined food to avoid his eyes. No one moved,all expecting the boy to help the little girl himself,for it wasn't her fault. But he did no such thing.

A sneer crept up on his face,his brown eyes murky with rage. He opened his mouth,ready to no doubt yell at the poor girl,when the cafeteria door burst open. Carl's father,Daryl and Riley walked in,no trace of the usual joy of after a run on their faces. That worried Carl,though he was happy to see they were okay.

Nick took one look at Riley before his face shifted from disgust to sugary happiness,turning the facade to Mika.

"Its fine," he says,his voice dripping with fake enthusiasm. It made Carl sick. "I didn't like this shirt anyway."

The boy even went as far as to help pick up Mikas dinner,something he would've usually laugh about and kick the food aside. Riley paid them no attention,her eyes set directly on Carl. Her face was like stone,unreadable and permanent. She gestured towards the door before walking through it,Carl standing up to follow. Daryl cast him a look he couldn't place,but he had a feeling it was bad.

He followed Riley through the prison,the girl never saying a word. He was about to ask her when she led him into his cell. He was incredibly confused and nervous,having no idea what was going through her head. Then she turned to him,her head hung.

He stepped forward. "Riley . . . ?"

She looked up at him then,and he saw her eyes. They were wide and full of tears,puffy and red around the edges from crying earlier. His own eyes widened,a second before she launched herself at him,latching her arms around his neck in a vice-like grip. Startled didn't even describe how felt at that moment.

She was crying into his shoulder,her voice muffled through his shirt. "I'm so sorry Carl," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

He turned his head slightly to look at her. "About what?" He asks,incredibly confused.

"Everything," she says,still burrowed into his shoulder. "These pasts months,not talking to you. Me being a complete bitch. But you never were mean to me about it. You still tried to be my friend,and for that,I'm _so sorry."_

She looked up at him then,tears still streaming,but a determination in her eyes,one he hadn't seen since Michael died. It was something Carl thought he'd never see again,and in his eyes,it was beautiful.

"Today at Big Spot," she murmured,her eyes still locked with his. "Zack tried to get me to laugh,and he did. We had been joking around when walkers spilled from the roof. It was awful,and Bob was ever him,but I look over and . . ." Her expression tightened. _"They were eating him._Just tearing Zack apart. He was screaming,Christ,he was screaming. Daryl had to literally drag me out as the store fell apart."

"Oh God," Carl whispered,imagining the scene. It was horrible. He had liked Zack. While a bit older,he had been funny and always willing to lend a hand,even with the kids. He had even made Daryl chuckle once or twice.

"And you know what I realized then,Carl?" Riley says,her eyes flashing with that determination. He simply turns his head,his curious expression enough of an answer.

"We all die. The happy,the sad,the good and the bad. No matter what,we're all gonna die. Zack had been laughing not a minute before he had been torn apart. He was bringing joy to those around him,even a moment before death. Even good people die. I realized that and I know that shutting you out had been foolish. What if you had gone with us? What if had died? I could've lost you forever. I can't live with that regret."

Carl's face heated up. Was she really saying all this? Despite such a horrible incident,he couldn't help but feel hopeful.

She kissed him then,surprising him yet again. It was sweet,simple,and everything he knew ever needed. They pulled away after a moment,reading each others expressions. She looked at him with such hope that it melted his insides. He nodded slowly,a smile creeping up on his lips.

"I get it," he says. "And I'm so sorry about Zack. He was an amazing guy. But are we good?"

Riley smiled,a real smile that touched her eyes. "Yeah,we're good."

Not ten minutes later they were both curled up on his cot,Riley fast asleep after talking for a few more minutes. He watched her face,so peaceful in sleep.

He had thought he had truly lost her to her own demons. He thought he would never see her,the true Riley,ever again. Carl knew she still had some demons to face,but now they were in this together. He let her step away before and he wasn't going to ever let that happen again. He smirked at the thought of Nick,the sleaze who thought he actually had a chance.

Carl looked down at the content Riley in front of him,her slim hand clutching his shirt even in sleep. His smile grew as he let sleep drift him away as well.

_Ha,in your dreams Nick._

* * *

**_Okay,just a little sweet bit. A little too sweet for me I believe . . ._**

**_Follow/Favorite/Review_**

**_Also,this may be my last update for AWHILE,though I will try once more tonight,BUT NO PROMISES. I'm sorry :/_**

**_Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon ,over and out._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Been up aght and figured I might as well be useful. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Here's the first new chapter of the year.**

**Also,HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORMAN REEDUS! Without him and his beautiful badassness,I don't think this story would even exist. HAPPY 45th (though your looking in your damn twenties in some recent pics) NORMAN/DARYL/MURPHY/REEDINSTEEN (only a few of you will understand that last one,I bet) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everything had gone wrong.

Carl watched as Glenn and Maggie dug the many graves needed, their expressions hard and unfeeling. It was only yesterday that so many had been alive,all happy and content and working on making the prison on being a even better place.

Just yesterday he had been joking around with Patrick. Now he was dead too,just like the rest of the world. He was barely processing the fact that his friend was dead,let alone some sickness had killed him and so many others.

Someone touched his shoulder,pulling him from his depressive thoughts. He turned and found Riley standing there,two shovels gripped in one hand. Her expression was stone hard,but when he looked in her eyes,she was truly like heated glass,ready to break any moment.

She has a bandana hung around her neck,easily accessible to cover her mouth. Carl thanks God that they we're together when it all went down last night,though they were both separated for the aftermath. He could barely handle that his father was contaminated. If something bad had happened to Riley,Carl would've gone mad with worry.

"I'm relieving Maggie for a bit," she says. "I was wondering if you could relieve Glenn too. He looks like he needs it."

Carl nods,taking one of the shovels and a spare bandana she offers him as they make their way to the other couple. Maggie thanks them,though her eyes are sad as she casts a look over to her husband,who looked back at her just as sadly. When they leave,a safe distance between them,Carl and Riley set to work,both quiet for a few minutes.

"Its so sad to see that," Riley murmurs after awhile of digging,pulling the bandana down from her mouth. Carl looks up at her,pulling his cover away as well.

"See what?" He asks,leaning against his shovel.

"People forced apart like that," she gestures to the way Glenn and Maggie had gone. "They could barely speak to each other,let alone touch. It's horrible and unfair."

"How?" Carl asks,though he mostly knew,he honestly wanted her opinion on the situation.

"Look at us Carl," Riley gestures to the prison. "Two or something years into the apocalypse that destroyed humanity but here we stand,a bit ruined but _alive._ We have all gone through many horrible things to stay alive but we are. We all try so hard and it seems the world just likes to see us break."

She points at him then. "Look at you,look at at me. We are barely teenagers and yet we've killed countless things,from walkers to people. I know life isn't fair,it never was,but this is ridiculous. People survive the unthinkable,some lose who they are,but we still manage to make it work,all be simply happy for once then some flu hits us and what? We all just lay down and die?"

Rileys eyes look out into the distance,to the walkers piling at the fence. "Its just not fair," her voice cracks,her eyes welling with tears. "We do everything we need to do to survive. We found a home,somewhere safe. We have food,water, even enough weapons to keep the walkers at bay. Then after all that,after looking onto one another for trust,for acceptance,we still are torn down."

She leans her forehead against her shovel then,a stray tear falling from her eye. "Glenn and Maggie can barely speak to one another,Rick can't hold your sister,his own daughter,and I haven't even _seen _Daryl. Our group, _our family, _is being torn down,brick by brick,and we can't do a thing about it. All because of some _stupid,fucking flu."_

Carl watched another tear stream down her face,though she tried to wipe it away from her now dirt-streaked face. He knew she was really upset now,giving the fact that she only cursed like that when she was. He throws his shovel aside before walking towards her,dropping into the grave she was finishing for Maggie. He doesn't know what to say to his teary girlfriend (he guessed they were a couple again,though they both disliked the whole labeling thing),so he just pulled her against his chest and let her cry into his grimy shirt.

Carl knew this would take a toll on everbody,and he felt her pain as well. He was worried sick about her,his father,Judith and the rest of their family. He just never knew how heartbreaking it would be to see.

"Hey," he says,trying to sound soothing and non-cliche at the same time,which was difficult. "Riles,look at me." When she did,her irises like glimmering platinum as they swam through her tears.

"Were all going to be okay,Riley," he says. "It may sound like a hopeless long shot,but we're going to make it through this. People are going to die,yes,but no matter what,we and are family are going to survive,just like we always have. We just can't give up. We may not be sick but we're at just as close to death as they are. Giving in to those demons,that'll destroy us all. I've seen it happen."

Carl painfully remembers Shane,a man that was once his hero,someone who had looked up to and dreamed of becoming, going mad due to his own twisted thoughts. They had fled from the farm due to him. If he hadn't lied about Randall,lured Carls father out to kill him,then that shot that was fired between his father and him fighting would've never gone off,of the one Carl had shot to officially end Shane. If those shots hadn't gone off then the herd wouldn't of found them and they could have possibly still living at the farm and his mother still could be alive.

Shane had ultimately destroyed everything Carl had held dear to him at the time,though the man had promised to do the exact opposite and protect him and his mother from any danger. He let his demons control who he was,destroying him and unknowingly many others in the process.

Carl pushed those thoughts away,managing to smile at his girlfriend. "And its me and you,right?" He says brightly. "We stick together through all this,wether Daryl likes it or not."

They both laugh,remembering the weeks after Michael's death that Daryl learned about how they had became a couple before Riley had broken it off. Carl swore Daryl avoided him for two weeks just to keep from killing him.

"Well," Riley wipes away the remainder of her tears. "I am glad I have you. I'm relieved I chose last night to talk to you because I have no doubt you would've gotten your dumbass sick if we hadn't been together."

They both chuckle,the smile on her face calming it would've been anyone else,Carl'd be offended by her statement. But he knew Riley. She was relieved he was okay and still torn up about the situation. And honestly,he believes she would be right about it.

* * *

The days dragged on,more people dying or infecting others,though no walker attacks occured again,much to the group's relief. Glenn and Sasha getting sick was a huge blow,something Carl had even more trouble believing.

Glenn was a part of their family,he had a wife for God sakes. This flu couldn't kill him,not free everything they had gone through.

Another problem was the fact that there was a murderer among them,Karen and Davids charred remains scaring everyone.

Surprisingly,there was an upside. Daryl had gathered a small group and left for a run to get the medicine that could save the sick. Later that day,after the group and left,Carl learned Riley and Daryl had talked before he had left. It was through a closed door,Riley had told him,due to the man's contamination to the sickness,but Riley seemed better and that's all that mattered.

Riley had been seeming even more off latley,though Carl was hesitant to ask. She seemed better,for the moment at least.

Carl just wished it would all work out in the end,like he had told her. They had to survive this. They had to.

* * *

Riley was on edge.

She knew she needed to calm down but she just couldn't. She thought she would be able to pull through after her whole ordeal with Carl,but then it happened.

_She had been walking back from breakfast,making her way to the sick cell block with her bandana on,just in case. Maggie had asked her to help Carol outside the block anyway she could,the woman running herself ragged from all she was doing._

_She had made it to the door to find Carol missing,her also not being in the cell block when she looked through the widow. Strange._

_Riley had remembered that their was another area for the sick,a more secluded hallway that had rooms where some others were staying,such as Karen,so Tyreese could visit her without the crowd of tge other sick. Carol could only be there._

_Riley headed there,securing her bandana and zipping up her leather jacket over her hoodie,pulling the hood over her head. She knew it probably did nothing to help protect her,but it helped her believe it did._

_She had just entered the hall when she heard it._

_"Please,Carol. Ty won't be able to do it. It hurts too much. David is already slipping,he'll be dead before he wakes up."_

_Riley looks into the nearest rooms the moment Carol slips her knife into Karen's head,her face one of devastation. Riley gasps,and the women jumps,looking over at her in horror._

_ "Riley,"she says. "This isn't as it seems. She was begging and . . ."_

_"I heard," Riley murmurs,nodding at Karen's body. "But what about David?"_

_"He had fallen asleep awhile ago,but he looked pretty far gone even then. He could really be dead by now." Carol stood,sheathing her knife._

_Though Riley knew it would cause trouble,she helped Carol carry the bodies outside,into a secluded area. Carol had checked David and he was gone,Riley making sure he didn't come back as a walker._

_It was sad,but seeing Carol light the bodies on fire was sickening. She loved the woman,but this was too much. She knew it was in the end,the right thing to do,but like this . . ._

_"What about Tyreese?" Riley asks after awhile. "He'll be pissed."_

_Carols cool composure didn't change. "And that's exactly why we won't be telling him."_

_"What?" Riley gasped._

_"The man will be infuriated,Riley." Carol says. "Vengeful,even. He'll hurt you and me if he found out. So you need to stay quiet about this. I'll deal with the questions,but you were outside the cell block,making sure no one escaped,okay?"_

_Riley swallowed the bile rising in her throat and nodded._

_"Okay."_

* * *

**_Longest chapter yet!_**

**_Sorry for any misspelling,the auto correct was being really weird. Sorry for the long wait,but with holidays and writers block and such,I got very little done. Sadly,there will probably be another horrible wait again due to my God awful grades. Pray for me, my Cileyers. XD_**

**_Review/Follow/Favorite_**

**_REMEMBER,CILEY ON!_**

**_Abby 'Zombie Slayin' Dixon,over and out._**


End file.
